


A Quick Escape

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 is in yet another bind, his companion is missing and he is facing certain death.  So yes, just another day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to one of my bestest friends EVER!! Hope you like :)

"Really, it's my own fault. I should have seen this coming." The Doctor sighed and turned his head, looking at his feet, blond hair flopping everywhere. The bonds were quite tight preventing him from undoing them. Well, not that it would do him much good if he did. In fact at thius juncture it was a bad idea indeed. He was better off working on the ropes around his wrist, though by now they were raw and he wouldn't be surprised if they were bleeding. His captors had done a fine job of restraining him. 

He grunted and tried to wriggle his hands free and hissed in pain. The ropes were tight and he could definitely start to feel blood. This was certainly the predicament. He had no one to blame buthimself for this one, however. He should have checked the time period he and his companion were in. If he had, they could have avoided all of this. Instead, here he was, tied up and about to meet a grisly end while his companion was no where to be found. That was the most distressing of all. He hadn't been able to see what had happened after he was swiftly captured. He was nearly out of his mind with worry.

He had only wanted to bring them to this nice little planet, home to some of the most beautiful gardens in eight galaxies. Instead, one wrong coordinate had brought them to the planet's past before the populace had turned their resources to preserving and growing plants, when warring tribes ruled the jungles. It could have been just a tense, brief visit, culminating in them safely returning to the TARDIS. Instead, he inadvertantly insulted the leader of one of the tribes.

On the bright side, if you could call it that, was that this could prove to be a new record in making people upset. 

He suppressed a cry of alarm as he felt the ropes around his feet fray a bit. Normally he would have been ecsatic...had he not been tied to a metal pole above a large pot of boiling oil. Otherwise that would have been just fine and dandy for him.

"It could be worse...really it could." He grunted between his gritted teeth as he tried to undo his wrist bonds. He had to get out of here. He had to find his companion and get out of this place. But where was-

"Doctor!"

Immediately he felt the weight over his hearts lift. He twisted his body, searching until he spotted the familiar, if upside down, figure running towards him. "Clara! What happened to you? Are you alright?" He tried to wiggle closer but the ropes frayed a little more, dropping him closer to the oil.

"Doctor! Hold still!" Clara skidded to a halt, her eyes widening at seeing the Doctor suspended like that. "No! Doctor!"

"I'm alright! But we need to get me loose and fast! I think it's going to drop me." The Doctor looked around. There were no guards to watch his demise, a common mistake but it made their job easier. "They could come at any moment. Clara, if worst comes to worst I want you to get to the TARDIS and-"

"Oh shut up." Clara grabbed at the ladder and started to haul herself up. "I am not leaving you. So do be quiet while I get you free, alright?" She looked down at him and flashed him a wide smile. She hauled herself to the top, carefully balancing on the thin platform the Doctor had been tied to. 

"Clara!" The Doctor's eyes widened. "...Please, be careful. I would find it very distressing should you fall." He blushed as she smiled at him again, and he slowly returned it with one of his own. 

Clara winked, giggling at his blush. "As if I would. I'm too good for that." She spread out her arms, carefully walking to where he was tied. She could see the rope fraying a little more. She didn't have much time. She knelt down and quickly grabbed his legs, grunting. "You're heavy! You'd think, with all that running." She winked down at him as she slowly helped him up and onto the platform, reaching around him for his wrist bonds. Her brow creased as she struggled with them. "You really did a number this time."

The Doctor snorted, trying to hide his blush at having her so close. "It wasn't my fault. Not really. It was all a big misunderstanding."

"I'm sure." She finally removed the bonds, bringing his bloody wrists to the front, frowning. "Oh Doctor..." SHe looked up at him, bringing his hands up and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. "My Doctor."

The Doctor blushed, but smiled and leaned forward. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'll be fine. But we should get out of here, and quickly. They could be back at any moment and they won't be very forgiving." He looked her over. "Are you alright?"

Clara winked. "You know me. I'm always fine." She pressed a surprise kiss to his lips and lead him to the ladder. "But you're right, better not press our luck. Let's move it, Doctor!" She smiled as the Doctor laughed and followed her lead. They had a lot of running to do, and some daring escapes to perform.


End file.
